


Does it Hurt?

by Selkie55



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face Slapping, Feels, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie55/pseuds/Selkie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw arrive at an impasse and each escapes into her own memories.<br/>Ongoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfic in any genre.  
> I guess I have some stuff to work out with these two - smile.  
> Comments are very much appreciated.  
> I'll be adding more chapters shortly.  
> 

Tension filled the apartment - walking through Shaw's space, Root felt as if she were navigating a minefield. She stood at the entrance of the small kitchen - thin, pale hands flecked with black lacquer worried at the door frame - brow furrowed, waiting for any sign of encouragement.

Shaw was at the sink, her back to the room, bloody fingers tightly gripping the the sides of the porcelain. Every muscle and tendon in her lithe, strong body was coiled - tight as a drum.

Shaw knew Root was there - heard the telltale click of the lock tumblers as they betrayed her and allowed Root an almost effortless entry into Shaw's private space. But this wasn't like any of those other times - when Root's stealthy invasions were looked upon frivolously and with lusty anticipation.

"Shaw," Root's voice cracked and she swallowed hard.

Shaw exhaled sharply, "You need to leave."

"Shaw, look at me." Root pleaded.

"Please go" Shaw said in the most diminutive voice she had ever heard Shaw use.

Root instinctively knew to retreat, the way one might leave an injured animal alone for fear it may attack.

She quickly backed off and promptly left - the door closing softly behind her.

\----------

Shaw sighed and rested her elbows on the counter, trembling fingers at her temples - dark hair falling over her face.

She drew in a lungful of air and then opened a high cabinet. On tip toes, she reached for the good stuff she kept for emergencies. Not bothering to use a glass, she tipped the bottle to her lips and felt the golden amber liquid sting her throat.

 _Jesus fucking fuck_.

Another gulp, teeth gritting against the bite.

 _I am so fucking weak_.

Another swig, like liquid fire in her belly.

 _I can't do this anymore_.

Shaw took the bottle into the bathroom and began peeling off that ridiculously uncomfortable stupid black dress. She was not normally in the habit of taking baths, but she was beginning to feel the familiar and welcome fog generated by the booze, and damn it - that shit felt good.

Placing the stopper into the drain and opening the tap, she squeezed a copious amount of Root's stupid Kiehl's scented body wash into the stream of running water.

 _Fuck Root_.

_And her exquisitely scented neck._

Shaw shook her head violently against the memory and slowly lowered her aching body deep into the old claw foot bathtub. She grabbed the bottle, took a swallow and let her head loll backwards over the rim of the tub.

\----------

Root's chest felt unbearably tight as she descended the stairs of Shaw's building. With her heart in her throat, she contemplated where to go as she stepped out into the night.

 _Please God or whomever, let this be fixable_.

She took the train to an unoccupied flat the Machine had located for her and let herself in the same way she gained entrance into Shaw's place - quick and nimble fingers effortlessly pickling both locks in less than 7 seconds. She was in too foul a mood to gloat.

After opening a bottle of Pinot Noir, Root surveyed the flat; high end fixtures and furnishings - _no wonder this wine is so delicious, it must have been quite pricey._

She padded down the hallway in her stocking feet to the master bedroom, bottle in one hand - clothes discarded haphazardly along the way.

Root found what she was searching for, a large, deep garden tub surrounded by Italian marble and high windows that afforded the occupant a dazzling view of the city lights below. She turned on the faucet and momentarily smiled (albeit sadly) at the thought of her defying Shaw's wishes and leaving a toothbrush and cosmetics at her place. She eyed the multitude of products on the vanity, chose a musk scented bath gel and poured it under the running water.

 _Shaw_.

Root desperately needed the wine to dull her senses and her memories. She poured more of the garnet liquid into her empty glass and contemplated fetching another bottle as she eased her body down into the hot sudsy water.

 _Sameen_.

God, even her name tasted sweet in Root's mouth.

\----------

Know your enemy- one of the main tenets of Sun Tzu's _The Art of War._

Shaw tried to think like a soldier:

 _Know my enemy_.

She sank deeper into the water until her lips were submerged and the only thing keeping her alive were the short breaths she took from her nose. Turning off the tap with her foot, Shaw dipped her head under and began to ponder.

_Know my enemy._

_Know my feelings._

_Feelings._

What did Shaw know about feelings? Not a lot, which is why she felt so off.

No big deal - just that she had what felt like a vice squeezing her chest and alarms were sounding in her head.

 _Fuck_.

More scotch. Yes.

Shaw's inebriated mind begins to wander. Delicious bits and fragments: a pearly white eye tooth biting a bottom lip, the lilt in her voice, her hands, her lips, that look, -- the sound of her cry as Shaw pries apart Root's legs with her knees and shoves two spit slick fingers into her.

 _Oh God_.

Her fingers brush against a nipple before she slides them down the slippery slope of her thigh.

\----------

Root has finished an entire bottle of wine. Languid, she lays in the giant tub -- one foot resting high up on the edge.

She turns it over and over again in her mind. This was never going to end well - that she knew. But what end could any of them really expect given the state of things?

Root allowed herself to go all the way back to that hotel suite - to Shaw's wrists tied tight to the arms of a chair.

 _I kind of enjoy this sort of thing_.

And with that one sentence, it began.

The sideways glances, the flirting, the innuendo.

The feelings.

And then the CIA safe house happened. Not the operative-in-a-bad-suit CIA Pickup Site, this happened much later.

Your mother always said, if you poke a snake, don't be surprised when it bites you. Or something like that. And that is exactly what you did. You poked and pestered and provoked until Shaw bit you.

 _Oh and how exquisite that bite_.

Root involuntarily squeezed her thighs together, remembering their first time.

Shaw was all muscle and heat and bravado - treating Root like an object she used solely for her own pleasure.

Pinning Root face first onto that small bed, Shaw was like a natural disaster. She knew how to use her body for maximum effect. She knew exactly how to exert just the right amount of pressure to keep Root underneath her, struggling but subdued.

"Is this what you wanted?" Shaw hissed into Root's good ear.

"If you wanted to cuddle sweetie, all you had to do was ask," Root sing-songed through her smirk.

Root felt Shaw's sneer on the back of her neck. "

"Don't move or we're done," Shaw commanded, as she quickly sprung to her feet and yanked roughly at Root's zipper.

Root stayed still, cheek pressed into the bed, as Shaw removed her jeans and panties.

Suddenly her thighs were being forced apart by strong legs and a gasp escaped from Root's mouth as Shaw thrust her fingers into her.

\----------

Shaw was lazily stroking herself, thinking about that first time.

Remembering how rough and hard she had been with Root then. She wanted to overpower her, to break into her physically the way Root was attempting to break into her psyche.

Faster, harder, relentless -- Shaw slammed her fingers into Root, stopping only briefly to position Root onto her knees so Shaw could kneel behind her and use her free hand on Root's breasts, or better - her clit , while the other continued to fuck her mercilessly. 

\----------

Root's breathing became labored as she lost herself in that first memory.

There _she_ was - badass, hacker, killer-for-hire Root on her knees, all shaky legs and panting, spread wide as this little force of nature fucked her into oblivion.

Shaw strokes Root from deep inside, thrusts in and out of her, again and again and again until Root has lost all sense of reality. She cried out a multitude of obscenities, threats and pleas. It seemed to go on forever and Root dreamily wondered if Shaw's arm got tired.

Her head was filled with cotton and sounds seemed like they were happening under water when she felt Shaw's strong arms carefully guide her to lie on her back on top of the bed.

Deeply satisfied, sore and sleepy, Root closed her eyes. The zip ties closing around her wrists was not overly concerning...

\----------

Shaw takes another swig from the bottle. The bath is getting cold by now, but she's plenty warm thinking about that first time with Root.

Shaw's initial anger and annoyance at Root had faded and she was left with kind of a callous curiosity about the woman before her: this newly docile Root that fucking her nonstop for 32 minutes has produced.

Shaw lays Root gently on the bed, her eyes glistening as she sweetly looks up at Shaw, Root smiles and then closes her eyes.

Shaw raises Root's arms to the top of the bed and zip ties each wrist to the headboard.

Root's eyes fly open,"Hi."

"Hi" Shaw grins as she unceremoniously kneels between Root's legs and licks her lips.

Their eyes met and held - the pure wanton look of desire and vulnerability in Root's eyes sends a jolt of electricity to Shaw's center and she has to force herself to look away.

Shaw immediately regrets her decision not to use the hood with those zip ties. If Root's dumb face was covered, Shaw wouldn't be tempted to do something stupid like kiss her.

Shaw suddenly and randomly remembers a guy she met in Budapest who loved nothing more than to suck on her tits until she came. Shaw later researched this and found that science had backed up her experience:

_...researchers discovered that stimulation of the nipple activated an area of the brain known as the genital sensory cortex. This is the same brain region activated by stimulation of the clitoris, vagina and cervix. What this means is that women’s brains seem to process nipple and genital stimulation in the same way. In light of this, it is not at all surprising that many women are aroused by having their nipples touched and that, for some, this may be enough to lead to orgasm._

Shaw has an idea.

\----------

Root stepped gingerly out of the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy, white towel.

 _Shaw sucking on her nipples -- and that orgasm_.

She teetered briefly on one foot before regaining her balance.

"Jesus, I'm drunk."

She started into the bedroom and pulled the duvet down on the plush bed. Slipping naked between the sheets, she remembered how Shaw had made her come that night.

With her hands zip tied, she was at Shaw's mercy and Shaw didn't have any. Shaw nipped, bit, licked and sucked her breasts until Root was quite literally melting beneath her.

She felt as if she were spiraling towards everything and nothing at all.

Her own cries sounded foreign in her ear.

\----------

Shaw got out of the freezing tub, looked for a clean towel, peed and then got under her covers with the bottle.

 _God, that nipple orgasm. That was so hot_.

Root no longer attempted to conceal her moans and cries, which was thrilling to Shaw's ears. She whimpered and mewed -- primal sounds that made Shaw ache.

Root come apart like that with her head thrown back and her body on fire was an amazing thing to witness.

An intoxicating feeling of power surged through Shaw's veins, which was too closely followed by an intense burning lodged squarely in her chest.

With downcast eyes, Shaw flicked open her EDC pocket knife and sliced through each tie holding Root's wrists.

\----------

Root needs an aspirin - or five.

She's been languishing naked and drunk in a stranger's bed for hours. Tossing and turning, thrashing and burning.

 _God, I want her hands on me_.

Root gently drags each thumb across a nipple and softly moans.

Memories of Shaw's mouth, hungry at her breast - her insistent suckling pulling Root closer and closer to the edge of a precipice.

And then she was falling... or did she jump? Spiraling into an ecstasy unlike any she had ever known.

The orgasm assaulted her senses - tears stung her eyes, her throat raw from crying and pleading, wrists bruised and tender from the zip ties. Her mind was strangely quiet.

Before she had completely recovered, Root felt capable hands releasing her bonds, the bed creaked and then she was alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Root got up to use the bathroom, wrapping herself in a thick, plush cashmere robe she found hanging on a hook near the sink.

Her bare feet padded across dark, walnut floors into the expansive kitchen.

Searching the fridge, Root found a hunk of salami and some rich Italian Gouda. She grabbed another bottle of wine, a cork screw, a small knife and hauled all these items back into the bedroom with her.

After propping up some pillows and turning on a lamp, Root leaned back and began to ponder her short history with Shaw.

After the CIA safe house, Root didn't see Shaw for almost three weeks, and when she did, Shaw acted like it was business as usual. No recognition, no secret glances, no smiles... just Shaw in a foul mood, trying her hardest to kick the living crap out of any perp she could get her hands on.

It was as if nothing had happened between them.

\--------

In the early morning light, Shaw threw on an oversized sweatshirt and dragged herself towards the small kitchen.

Ravenous, she rifled through the refrigerator -- ah, the spaghetti Root brought back from her dinner last night.

_God, was it only last night_?

While the pasta warmed in the microwave, Shaw pulled a bottle from the fridge and twisted - flicking the cap between her thumb and middle finger, sending it whizzing towards the trash bin.

_This beer was fucking delicious_.

Some boutique micro-brewery - a gift from Root.

_Root_.

As if this had ever been about anything other than her.

Shaw rubbed at the bridge of her nose while she recalled the weeks following their first sexual encounter.

Shaw was disgusted with herself. She ran away from the CIA safe house like a fucking scared teenager, her head swirling with images and sounds and Root.

As Shaw climbed out the bathroom window and down the fire escape, she remembered that an old Marine buddy had mentioned something earlier that week about a freelance job in Dallas. Shaw dialed his number and accepted the job on the spot.

A few weeks away from Team Machine was just what she needed.

\--------

Root was hacking away at the salami with a knife, drinking more wine than she was used to when her thoughts wandered back to that strange limbo that seemed to exist between them during those weeks and months following their first sexual encounter.

Shaw was quiet and kept mostly to herself, which wasn't anything new, but Root could sense more distance than usual -- then little by little, she began to perk up on missions again, even exchanging some witty banter with Root like they used to.

After some months went by, Root realized that ok, maybe they weren't going to be lovers, but they would probably end up being friends and to Root, that was ok.

It had to be.

Root would gratefully accept any small morsel Shaw could offer.

And then that night - the way Root's heart ached when she heard Shaw on the comm, flirting with Tomas. Her eyes cast downward, biting on her lower lip as the line went silent - she didn't want to imagine what they might be doing together.

Would Shaw let Tomas kiss her?

Root had been denied that pleasure and she silently mourned the loss of something that was never hers.

Her mouth went dry as she imagined Shaw allowing Tomas entry into herself.

What would Shaw like?

Fast, deep thrusts up to the hilt...

Or shallow, teasing strokes inspired to make her beg?

Root's face became flushed with heat as she imagined Shaw begging.

"Root?" Shaw's voice interrupted her reverie.

Root swallowed hard, "I'm here." 

\--------

Shaw opened her fourth beer and burped up spaghetti.

She didn't feel as if she had gotten any closer to knowing her enemy.

_Closer to drunken debauchery is more like it_.

Going back in her mind, Shaw recalls that night with Tomas when everything went FUBAR.

Tomas was attractive, charismatic and he knew how to flirt. They had chemistry, that was certain.

Good company, great booze and the promise of a rough and tumble roll in the hay was all Shaw wanted. Root's voice in her ear invaded her date with Tomas and even though she turned off her earpiece, the damage was done. Root's interference killed any interest Shaw had in Tomas.

_Goddamn Root._

After ditching Tomas, Shaw turned on her earpiece again.

"Root?"

\--------

Root closed the heavy drapes to the rising sun. She wanted to revel in these memories of Shaw - bathe in them, nurture them.

She recalled the night of Tomas in greater detail.

"I'm here."

"What's going on over there?"

_Small talk? Shaw never did small talk_.

Root was thrown.

"Uhh, things are quiet, no word from Harold or John. Just sitting here alone with my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?"

Root softly chuckled, her voice throaty and deep,"I was thinking about you and Tomas."

"Yeah?"

-pause-

"Yeah."

Shaw was pretty tipsy, Root could hear it in her voice and wondered what she was playing at.

"Does it hurt?" Shaw asked.

"Does what hurt?"

"Thinking about me and Tomas?"

-long pause-

"Yeah Shaw, it does."

"Good." And with that Shaw ended the call.

_No, that conversation wasn't strange at all._

Root couldn't stop smiling as she climbed the steps to the street.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

S: "I'm sure not having the machine in your ear anymore sucks and all, but it is pretty great finally being able to sneak up on you."

R:"I live to amuse. Where's Tomas?"

S:"Halfway to Barcelona. He gave me a pretty hard sell, trying to get me to go with him, and for a hot second, I almost did."

R:"But?"

S:"I guess there are things I care about here."

R: "And is that why you came to see me?"

S: "No. I need you to translate Finch's instructions on how to destroy the virus. Dude never met a five-syllable word he didn't like."

R: "Full decontamination. This could take all night."

\-------

SHAW 

Shaw allowed Root into her flat for this decontamination that was supposed to take all night.

The virus was destroyed in less than 90 minutes.

Root was set up in Shaw's small living room, laptop perched atop her knees, he feet curled under her on Shaw's little sofa. That faraway look in her eyes and the insistent clicking of the keys, told Shaw that Root was content to geek out into the wee hours.

Earlier they had shared a pizza - well, Shaw had eaten the good parts while Root picked absentmindedly at the half moons of discarded crusts.

The bottle of scotch was down to half and Root didn't seem at all tipsy.

_Ok, so what... I'm buzzed, but I can still kill people with both hands tied behind my back. Yep, that and I've got finesse coming out of my ass._

Root had really let up on flirty come-ons and suggestive banter these last few months. Shaw realized she missed it and she was too drunk to care that she missed it.

They sat in companionable silence for close to an hour, Root seemingly content to continue what Shaw imagines is MRC - Machine Related Crap.

After the decontamination, the pizza and the booze, Shaw becomes bored. And horny.

As much as Shaw thought she enjoyed looking at Tomas, leering at Root was exponentially more pleasurable.

Shaw had always liked looking at Root, she thought, as her eyes took in Root's lips, the pale skin of her neck, breasts, hips... she couldn't see Root's ass, but she thought about it anyway.

 _Hmmm_...

\-------

ROOT 

"Are you drooling, Shaw?"

Shaw mock-coughed and then laughed. She seemed to be in a pretty decent mood - for Shaw anyway.

Root glanced at Shaw lying back on the small mattress, arms crossed behind her head. She had changed out of her slinky black dress into slim black sweatpants and a ribbed, cotton tank - the white of the shirt contrasted beautifully with her dark skin.

_God Damn._

"Done with your Machine Crap for now?"

What Root wanted to say, "Sweetie, if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask."

What Root actually said, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

She had recently decided that trying to inflame Shaw almost never made the situation better.

(Well, almost never).

Shaw grinned easily and raised her eyebrows. She was more relaxed than Root had seen her in -- well, ever. Root assumed much of this had to do with the amount of alcohol Shaw had consumed.

Shaw's eyes were playful, "C'mere..."

Root decided not to make her wait. She feared that drawing this out (something she desperately wanted to do, to lengthen her pleasure as much as possible) might make Shaw run again, and there was no way in the world she would risk that.

Not right now.

\-------

SHAW 

"C'mere..."

Shaw's head went all warm and fuzzy watching Root's long legs carry her the short distance from the sofa to the bed. The scotch had done a great job in keeping that burning feeling in her chest at bay, and she decided to give herself permission to enjoy this.

Root came to stand next to the mattress, cocked her head to the side and looked down at Shaw: a question in her eyes.

It was awkward for a moment, Shaw's eyes couldn't hold Root's penetrating gaze, but finally she reached up, entwined her fingers with Root's and pulled her down towards the mattress.

Root collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, running her fingers through her loose, dark hair and as a consequence, affording Shaw a glimpse of Root's pale, toned stomach. With a groan, Shaw pulled Root on top of her, groping her hips and ass thoroughly. 

\-------

ROOT 

Shaw's firm hands gripped her by the hips as Root straddled Shaw on hands and knees.

Root's heart hammered in her chest.

She lowered her mouth to Shaw's, softly taking Shaw's bottom lip between her teeth. Tentatively, they kissed - open mouthed and unbearably slow. When their tongues finally connected and Shaw's body responded under her - Root instantly felt liquid heat pool between her legs.

 _Our first kiss_.

Root opened her eyes which momentarily locked with Shaw's -- a power and energy crackled between them and Root's blood positively _sang_.

Being close to Shaw this way was pure intoxication for Root. The feel of her skin and her lips - the scent of Shaw's sweat mixed with her arousal was breathtaking.

They devoured each other. Root sucked greedily on Shaw's warm, wet tongue as their fingers laced together - moans of pleasure lost in each other's mouths.

Root was wrecked - utterly destroyed.

Nothing should feel this good.

_Note to self: grabbing a fistful of hair from the nape of Shaw's neck and pulling her head back produces the most lovely sounds, but placing your fingers anywhere near the waistband of Shaw's sweat pants will get you punched._

_\-------_

SHAW 

<Shaw's kitchen>

"I'm sorry," Shaw huffed, "I didn't see that coming _."_

 _"_ We make out and grind on each other for like an hour and _that_ was a surprise to you?" Root was incredulous.

_Root looks really cute with that bag of frozen tater tots on her eye. And kind of mad._

It wasn't Shaw's intention to provoke Root into assuming a dominant role tonight. She figured they might play again as they had last time -- and, and... Shaw was kind of drunk and wasn't exactly clear about her own motives right now.

 _Kissing Root was kinda hot though_.

She really hadn't meant to hit Root - that was a reflex.

But Root needed to know that Shaw would be doing the fucking, not the other way around.

She would never allow Root to see her like that. 

\-------

ROOT

"Hey, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to do that - it was just a reflex," Shaw explained as she assayed Root's left cheek.

"Does it hurt?"

Root threw the mushy bag of tater tots at Shaw's chest. "I'm sure you hope it does."

Shaw laughed, then reached out and hooked a finger in Root's back pocket.

Root rolled her eyes, "Now do I get to punch _you_?"

"You can try..." That dangerous, familiar smile.

_So that's how we're gonna play this, huh?_

With her eyes never leaving Shaw's, Root walked back into the bedroom and lay on the bed; a curled finger beckoning.

\-------

SHAW 

Shaw padded towards the bedroom on bare feet - she could see Root lying there languidly, half propped up on a pillow with a pale, willowy arm extended out over the side of the bed.

 _God she's beautiful, er -- hot_.

Shaw walked through the doorway and into Root's outstretched hand. Long, pale fingers possessively curled around a warm, muscular thigh. Root's hands on her body feels like magic; Shaw swallows hard, desperate to maintain control.

She descends upon Root like a fury, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm behind her back.

\-------

ROOT 

A twinge of pain shot up Root's arm and she reveled in it.

"Do I have to tie your wrists this time, or are you going to behave yourself?" Shaw lilted through clenched teeth.

"I do solemnly swear to behave myself," stated Root, all pursed-lip mock compliance. "As long as you can do better than that last time."

Shaw's hands tightened on her arms. "Uh yeah, I seem to remember blowing your fucking mind."

"I have to do a fair amount of acting in my profession, so..." Root scrunched her nose, smiling her sweetest smile.

"Well in that case, guess I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll sleep on the sofa," Shaw released Root and got off the bed.

"Now wait a minute..." Root purred, catching Shaw by the wrist.

Shaw's eyes shone: on fire and dangerous, her mouth twisting into a cruel smile.

"That's what I thought." 

\-------

SHAW

"So, admit it - that was the best orgasm of your life."

"I mean yeah, it was really nice, Shaw," Root yawned.

Shaw snorted, "Nice, hmmph, I had to hold you down you thrashed so hard."

"I love it when you hold me, Sameen." Root cooed.

Shaw rolled her eyes, but did not take the bait. "Yeah, what else do you like?"

"Why Sameen, are you asking me what I want?"

\-------

ROOT 

"Give the right answer and you get to come in my mouth." Words that sent a sharp pang of desire straight to Root's core.

Root leaned back and rested her head on the pillow, her breathing shallow and tight. She grabbed Shaw's hand, held it to her throat and spread her legs wide.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Shaw's voice was thick and deep, her hand slowly tightening around Root's throat.

"Yes," Root murmured, out of breath, gasping a little from Shaw's hand at her neck.

"What? I couldn't hear you." She spoke into Root's mouth - her lips hovering only a whisper away.

"Yes," Root said more clearly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me," Root managed.

"Say it again."

Root groaned, feeling her knees go weak. "I want you to fuck me."

"Again," she growled like an animal.

"Fucking fuck me!" Root cried, "Please, Sameen."

Shaw ripped at Root's jeans, yanking them off swiftly and violently.

\-------

SHAW 

Desperate hands clawed at her tank top.

"Is this ok?" Root whispered as she pulled Shaw's shirt over her head.

"Yeah, just not-"

"I know," Root sighed as she greedily slid her hands over Shaw's bare skin.

Root's desire enveloped Shaw. She felt the muscles of Root’s pussy tighten and spasm around her fingers - that pretty, familiar face in front of her darkened with the flush of passion.

 ------- 

ROOT 

Time seemed to stand still and when she opened her eyes, she noticed Shaw watching her closely. Caught, Shaw's lips curled into a snarl - her intent clearly apparent. All coherent thought fled as Shaw leaned in, her teeth painfully claiming Root’s neck.

Root inhaled sharply through the haze of pain and then felt the softest, most tender kiss upon her lips. As Root dissolved into the kiss, her senses exploded with the rich, coppery taste of blood and Shaw.

The sudden urge to fight overwhelmed her and at all once, she heaved herself at Shaw in a desperate attempt to flip her. It was pointless. Sameen literally owned her and Root felt powerless to resist now. She didn’t want to resist. She wanted to do some owning of her own; her palm found Shaw's cheek and it struck, eliciting a husky moan from the recipient.

\-------

SHAW 

Determined to suppress the growl of pain and lust, Shaw flexed her hips down into the mattress in a futile attempt to ease the rush of renewed arousal that made her clit throb in time with the sting in her cheek.

As hunger unleashed itself in Shaw, she heard herself moan as she deepened their already impossibly deep kiss. Root's fingers tangled violently in Shaw's hair.

Being with Root made Shaw want to make promises.

 _Oh Fuck, I'm slipping_.

\------- 

ROOT 

Shaw growled and abruptly pulled away, not meeting Root's gaze.

"Too much for you?" Root teased. She was dizzy with longing and grabbed Shaw by the neck, desperately trying to get her mouth back.

"Actually, not enough," Shaw taunted.

Root raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'm usually _way_ too much for people."

 _(Well, almost never)_. 

\------- 

SHAW

"People?" Shaw leaned over Root's nearly naked body, spreading her fingers out and brushing her thumbs over the delicate hollow between ribs and hips. “A girl could get jealous.”

Root trembled as Shaw ran her rough thumbs feather-soft along jutting hip bones. And then lower, lower - to brush across the most sensitive skin, parting her folds.

Root, it was obvious, was highly turned on. Shaw could see the evidence of Root's arousal between her legs and was intoxicated by the sight. She flicked her dark hair to the side, lowered her mouth to Root and began to devour her.

\------- 

ROOT 

Root opened herself wide as Shaw's clever tongue taunted and teased; slow, long, rhythmic licks that seemed to last for days. Root ground and gyrated her hips under Shaw's talented mouth.

Shaw was gluttonous but not messy. Root looked down and watched as Shaw ate her pussy with a desire that was obvious. The sight was dizzying.

"Are you going to come in my mouth?" Shaw demanded.

Root groaned and arched back into Shaw’s mouth, into her words. “Yes…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
